A Day like Dolls
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Oh no! Asuka has suddenly changed personality and is acting very ladylike like Lili! How shall events like this turn out? Did the blonde have anything to do with this? Or is some sort and form of trickery just lurking around? [{ Asuka X Lili - AsuLili - Yuri - Drabble / Short fic }]


**Author's Notes:** I wrote this short fic/drabble because I got an ask on tumblr ( from my Lili RP account ) that Asuka was like, being a proper lady like Lili - getting all dressed and dolled up and stuff *lol*Basically, she was just hypnotized by the blonde and yada yada, was supposed to last for three hours but, since I have no Asuka partner in tumblr - I ended up writing this instead XD

Mm.. I've been getting a lot of AsuLili asks in tumblr.. -_- I'm not actually a fan of that ship, even when they're so canon already because basically.. I'm a LeoLili shipper.. QwQ But, it is nice to write about other pairings from time to time as well anyways *nods* So! Without any further ado! I present to you guys my AsuLili _short_ fic! *lol* Unbeta as usual kay guys?

* * *

Emilie was what to say, amused,ecstatic of what she had just accomplished. The blonde really didn't think she could actually get her way with this one, but life sure is full of surprises and here she was, in front of her rival - a proud haughty smirk plastered onto her lips.

"Oh Lili! What ever shall I do?" The brunette cried out in distress as her chocolate brown eyes scanned her body from chest to toe "I look like a total disaster!" Asuka added off, a small choked sob threatening to just escape as her eyes watered, dark caramel hues staring deeply into Lili's own sapphire eyes.

A hum of consideration was the blonde's first reply; who would've thought that she would be wholly and completely successful in her devious little attempt to hypnotize the brunette. Well, given the fact that she was good at getting things she wanted, and this right here is a perfect example "Well, I don't exactly know how to help you there." She replied back, one hand cupping her cheek by the palm as she looked at the other teen, her expression putting on an act - looking as though she was worried.

Asuka sniffled in distress, shaking her head quite vigorously "You have to help me Lili!" She pleaded out to the younger, hands automatically grabbing a hold of the blonde's own gloved ones. She leaned in close, their faces a few inches apart from each other "Please? You're the only one I know who can help me!" The brunette practically begged and Emilie on the outside only smiled, making the other smile a little.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down, we'll work something out." Emilie said, holding their clasped hands tighter against each other. Asuka's smile went from ear to ear, she couldn't believe her luck! Lili, the amazing, lovely and perfect lady icon was actually helping her - the messed and sorry excuse for a girl.

The brunette couldn't help but jump and leapt in to hug the younger, she was far too happy "Oh thank you, thank you!" Asuka chanted out strings of gratitude towards the blonde; Lili chuckled in response, hugging the other as well and lightly patting her back.

"Oh no. Thank you." She muttered out in a low whispering tone of voice as a mischievous smirk that was danced on the blonde lips, unseen and hidden in Asuka's sight as she was enjoying herself in hugging and thanking the blonde.

Lili took Asuka to her home, the little Rochefort Manor her Father had explicitly build her in Japan for them to stay at whilst they moved here. Asuka, who had quite a few times visited the said place already - this time had stared at the place, her chocolate brown hues gazing at the beauty of Lili's home. It looked as though it was her first time visitng, her features looked almost the same. Though, at that time Asuka was far too stubborn and didn't want evoke any sort of amusement from the blonde at that time.

"Your mansion truly is stunning!" The brunette said off, a charming smile gracing her lips as Asuka glanced to Lili. The blonde felt her heart skip a beat there for a moment; she cleared her throat and looked away from the other - feeling her cheeks feel rather warm from the view she had just seen.

"Tha-thank you.." Emilie replied back, clearing her throat at first though she still found herself stuttering out her reply.

Asuka giggled, one arm wrapping itself onto the blonde's own as she pulled their bodies close to each other "Let's go?" Asuka asked, head tilting to the side a tad. Lili smiled - leading her guest to her room as she explained in full colourful and dazzling words all the things, make-up, dresses and works she'll do to Asuka once they've gotten to her room.

The brunette's eyes looked at Lili with such joy that even with just a small glint of light made her caramel eyes sparkle "Oh, I can't wait!" Asuka moved and swayed her hips in excitement. Emilie chuckled and opened her bedroom door once they have finally gotten there, Asuka entered the said room first, twirling her small frame around as she danced and nearly imitated Lili, poise and elegance being her top priority as she did the action.

"Now." The blonde started off, grabbing a hold of Asuka's hand as she made her it at a chair; sitting of a rather large white coloured, vintage designed makeup desk, a huge mirror designed with jewelry and other ornaments that made it seem as though it really was for royalty, too princess like that Asuka stared at it wide eyed, gazing in fascination "Stay put for a while." Lili said as she walked off to her wardrobe this time. Asuka's attention quickly shot up to Lili, her caramel hues watching the blonde as she opened her wardrobe. There at her large - probably was as big as the brunette's room - closet, Emilie hummed whilst eying her dresses.

"I wonder what would look best for you." She asked for both herself and Asuka; the brunette tilted her head at the question, watching with curious eyes as Emilie rummaged through her closet. After a few moments - minutes of searching, Lili gasped and squealed in sheer joy "This one!" The blonde chirped up as she pulled out an elegant blue dress, head turning back to Asuka as she revealed the clothing and slowly walked back - too excited see the other teen wear it.

The dress was of a baby blue colour, length probably extended down near Asuka's thighs where they'd give only light hints and views of her thighs, the skirt was plaided a tad - having a small petticoat under it so it would have the effect of those ballroom dresses that would balloon and entice its spectators on how elegant and wonderful it would look on capturing a lady's curve. The top would expose Asuka's collarbone, and probably have a good fit in making the girl's chest more how to say - of a boy magnet. Sleeves not too short, not too long, just the right length to view the brunette's arms.

"Oh you look stunning! My judgement on dresses truly is perfect!" Emilie complimented both herself and Asuka a job well done; the dress was a total and utter perfection when worn by the brunette.

Asuka in return smiled widely at Emilie's words "You really think so?" She asked as she spun herself around, in a slow and graceful manner. The blonde smiled, liking her work as she admired the brunette.

"Yes, now for your make up." She said in reply as she lead the brunette back to her makeup desk and started to get back to work "Be a good girl now." She added off as Lili took her moisturizer and applied a good amount of it on Asuka's features, she spread them throughoutly, letting it lay for a few seconds before applying concealer, powder, light cherry red lip balm and lipstick.

The blonde drew a thin line that eventually got thicker as its end tip lasted at the end of Asuka's eyes, giving off the illusion of her having a more sexy and vexine look in her eyes. Light blue eye shadow that had hints of glitters on them and mascara for another touch of attractiveness on them; and finally Lili put on a generous amount of blush on on her cheeks, not too much - just the perfect amount that made her have those colourful rosy cheeks look.

Emilie was for a moment, speechless - her breath was taken away by the work of art she had done. Asuka was a true Asian masterpiece of hers right now, she looked outstanding, dazzling and the perfect doll.

"How do I look?" The brunette asked with a smile as her fingers softly grasped at her plaided blue skirt, posing for Lili. The blonde had her hands clasped together, a look of satisfaction and just pure happiness delighting her features.

"You look fantastic! Just perfect Asuka!" She replied back in a cheerful tone of voice and at that, Asuka grinned in amusement. It was grin that she usually wore when she had just had her fun, a mischievous expression of hers that would normally be seen at times when she had won. The brunette put her arms in front of her, crossing them against her chest.

"Heh, thanks princess. You sure do have weird knacks in you Rochefort." The brunette stated off, making Lili gasped and her icy blue eyes widen in shock. Did she just? Did Asuka just - "What? Do you seriously believe that little hypno trick of yours worked?" Asuka asked with a scoff, rolling her eyes to the side as she laughed in amusement.

"Ho-how- What did you?!" Emilie couldn't even finish her sentenced as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment, fists shaking and curling up as she was so ready to punch the brunette already.

Asuka let out a tooth smirk, a cheeky grin of hers as she watched the blonde get angry - obvious amusement plastered in her features "You sure get fooled way too easily. A bit of acting here and there." The brunette explained off, a sigh of pity leaving her lips as she shook her head. Lili stared at her in disbelief, feeling shame eat up her whole entire being.

"But, anyways." Asuka shrugged off, walking close to the blonde "I did like playing dress up with you anyways." The brunette said off with a smile "Tomboy my ass Rochefort; I can see that you've had lots of fun dolling me up." She stated off before laughing rather loudly - totally unlike her small giggles earlier that were so poised.

"You're such a handful really." She sighed off, shaking her head a little - Lili in response, did nothing and just silenced herself; embarrassed to utter even a single word at the moment as she felt herself not even get the slightest bit more angrier, guess she learned to not underestimate her rival too much. She had to admit, she enjoyed dressing up Asuka so much, and the brunette letting her do it - she was sure the other teen was probably enjoying it as much as she did.

Her icy blue hues glared at Asuka, a haughty "hmpf!" escaping her lips "You enjoyed it all too much anyways Kazama, so I should at least get a thank you." The blonde retorted back, finally getting her own train of thought and calm composed thinking in place.

Asuka grinned in amusement, leaning in close to Lili as she stared deep into the other's sapphire orbs of hues "Thanks for wasting your time on me blondie."


End file.
